gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Conrad
Ben Conrad is an upcoming character in Season 6 of Glee: The Next Generation. Ben is set to join New Directions in Season 6. Ben was created by Nashradio and will be portrayed by Colin Ford, who appeared in We Bought A Zoo and Under the Dome. Background He is someone who is very insecure, not just about his looks but if people like him. He has a rare blood condition which results in him having jaundice, which turns his skin yellow. This becomes his biggest insecurity. He feels like people will never love him since he is not normal. He wants to find the right people who love him for everything that he is and can see through it. He wants others to accept him for him. He also has had his appendix and Golblatter removed. He is somewhat religious. he is not a die-hard catholic, but volunteers at the local church on Sunday. The church was one of the main supporters when he went through depression due to his jaundice. He has a younger sibling played by Teo Halm who does not have this condition His dream is to be an actor on broadway. He doesn’t need to be the star of the show. He would be thrilled if he just in ensemble. He has been in community theater and auditioned for movies and etc but he never gets the role he is looking for. He believes it is because of his looks . He thinks by the end of high school though. he will be one of the leaders of the glee club. Joshua Bennett is one of his idols. He has attended a theater camp over the past two summers. one year he met of one his best friends. This friend is gay but he doesn't care since they always have a good time. He considers this friend to be really close to him but he lives in a different state but they text all the time. Sometimes more than people he does see. He has grown up in the same house in the suburbs of Lima for his entire life. His parents often get on his nerve. They always seem to be arguing with him or with each other. He realized that his parents have not shown a good sense of love. He told himself if he got married he didn't want it to be like this. He doesn't feel close to his family. He is also somewhat jealous of his younger brother since he doesn't have any of the medical conditions he has. He does really well in school. He is one of this top in his class but he is not a nerd. He hardly ever studies He has had his fair share of crushes but he is often put in the friend zone. Biography Season 5 In Wish You Were Here, Ben can be seen as a member of the McKinley Soccer Team alongside Julie and Liam lifting Natalia up after her game-winning goal. He then goes to the mall with the Natalia and the gang to celebrate, where they run into Alana De Luca, in which Ben suggests to ignore her then maybe she will go away. Natalia then invites him to her birthday party/sleepover. Ben accepts and shows up at her house with the rest of the gang. Ben provides backup vocals to Hello Kitty. During the song, Charity begins flirting with Ben by patting her eyelashes at him. Then she uses him as a human shield to protect her from Natalia and her silly string. In the House Party, Natalia invites Ben to her New Year's Eve slumber party. Ben is a bit nervouse about it at first sice it's co-ed but goes anyway. At Natalia's, Ben comments at Charity's long legs. Liam pulls him aside to tell him to not get any ideas because she is still guy. Ben doesn't care because he sees a girl and he admits he likes Charity. Ben then sings part of Problem while glaring at Liam and dancing with Charity. Ben then hesitantly goes to Bella's party after Jayden's suggestion. Ben shows up at the party after Dexter falls in the pool. At midnight, Ben kisses Charity and blushes. He then sings during Take A Picture Personality Ben is always the best friend anyone could have. he loves to make sure everyone has a good time. He looks for the best in everyone. Then He has a hard time saying no to people since he loves to see people happy. He becomes upset when someone doesn’t replicate the same feelings. He wears his heart on sleeve and his sensitive. Appearance Relationships Charity Layne Songs Season 5 Solos In a Group Number #'Problem' (Jayden and Charity) (The House Party) #'Take A Picture' (Aleksander, Bella, Charity, Davies, Dexter, Jayden, Jonathan, Joshua, Julie, Liam, Kimberly, Natalia, Tess and Timmy) (The House Party) Quotes If you ignore her, maybe she'll go away. I don't know what you see when you look at Charity, but I see a girl. A pretty girl with nice legs. I don't care what anatomy she was born with. To me, she's a girl. And so what if I'm attracted to her? Life isn't about your neat little labels. Sometimes. people don't fit into a certain category. That doesn't make them any less of a person and it certainly doesn't make Charity any less of a girl Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Male Characters